Hunger Games: Quest For Glory
by FicsByJo
Summary: Quest Copperstone a 16 year old from District 10 looks to survive the brutal 73rd Hunger Games


My first ever attempt at writing a fanfiction. I would greatly appreciate any feedback on the story or how I should improve my writing. This story will follow the life of a 16 year old boy from District 10 named Quest Copperstone. We will learn more about our protagonist as the story progresses thank you for reading!

By far the worst experience of Reaping Day is the widespread paranoia. District 10 is normally buzzing with people beginning their long day of working in the field or they are starting their day of trade in the inner city. Growing up as the eldest child of four and living on a large plot of farmland with many animals to tend to and mouths to feed, I cannot afford to be paranoid.

I sigh swinging my legs off of my bed onto the cool hardwood floor. I quietly slip out of my room making sure I don't awake my brother Oliver. I throw on a dark sweat stained cut off t-shirt and my pair of work jeans that are far too small for me however, its all we can afford. It's 6AM when I wake up every single day, today is no different. 'I cannot afford to take days off' I think trying to shrug off this sinking feeling in my stomach.

I creep down the stairs knowing my father most likely hasn't already started working. I grab a piece of bread, its rock hard. I've learned not to expect much however, this upsets me. I still eat the piece of stale, rock hard bread. I slip on my work shoes, its funny that I call these worn down leather shoes 'work shoes' considering they're the only pair I own.

I open the back door and the cold fall air hits me like a brick wall. Many people in District 10 would consider 30 degrees this time of year warm. I am not one of those people.

"Quest! Over here boy." My dad shouts in the distance of our field. He is already getting the cattle off and moving. I run over to him trying to catch up to him.

I reach the 6'4, 250 pound man I call dad and greet him. "Morning Dad" I say giving him a small smile. I'm glad I recieved his vertical length and not his width. Not to be rude but, he is a rather plump man.

He ruffles my hair and greets me with a wide smile. "You aren't nervous are you boy?" He asks growing a stern look. One thing my dad preaches to me is not ever backing down or seeming scared. Being nervous, in his mind, violates that rule.

"Of course not Pops, Daddy didn't raise no coward" I grin slightly. This earns a hearty chuckle from my Dad.

We never really share deep conversations about how we are feeling. That's fine with me. I don't dislike me dad, however, I often feel disconnected and unattached. He's more of a work colleague than a father figure.

We finish our trip with the cows leaving them in their gated off area. My father checks his watch. "Head back to the house Boy, finish your chores, then get yourself and your brothers ready for the reaping. It's Olivers first year try and comfort him." I nod. I always obey my father. The walk back is only 30 minutes yet today it seems so much longer. Just a lot on the mind I guess.

I reach the house and head to our small barn where we house all of our animals. My chores consist of, Harvesting the eggs of the hens, feed the pigs, clean the horse stables and groom the horses. We have over 20 hens and get typically 15 eggs a day. Today there is only 11. I sigh. "Mom won't be happy" I murmur to the happily clucking chickens. I throw grain into the pigs trough and watch as they eagerly and immediately scarf down their food. Ive always been slightly disgusted by Pigs.

I head over to the horses stable eager to see my stallion. I own a beautiful white stallion "Lightning" I've had him for nearly 6 years. I find sanctuary in his company regardless of the fact he is merely a horse. He nays when he sees me, he always does, I chuckle slightly, I always do.

I always give him extra attention however today I cant waste time. I clean out his stable throwing jests at him for being a slob knowing very well the only response I can receive is a nay. I brush him once I finish cleaning, this is his favorite part of everyday. I kiss his snout and tell him I'll be back later.

I head back into the house and prepare four breakfasts, one for each of my three brothers and one for my mother. I head upstairs and wake up my brothers. Oliver is the first to join me downstairs. He is by far my favorite brother. He is also the closest to my age, he turned twelve last week unfortunately for him. My other brother Reed comes downstairs with him he brings my final and youngest brother Tomas. Reed is ten and Tomas is nine. They all sit at the table bickering about school related issues I couldn't be bothered with. My parents had forced me to drop out when I was ten. I have resent them for that slightly. Reed and Tomas dressed themselves today for they are only going to attend school, They are too young for the reaping.

Once they finished their breakfast I walked them to their bus stop. Neither of them is too talkative to me. They both think I'm stupid because of my lack of education, I've heard them making jokes about it to one another before.

"Hey Quest" I look down as I hear Reed's voice as we arrive at the bus stop.

"Whats up bub?" I ask him as I watch as the bus comes into view.

"If you get picked for the Games, who would live in your room with Oliver?" He asks innocently. I feel my blood boil from the question. I know it was innocent but it hurts.

"Don't Know, Don't care" I murmur walking away as the bus pulls up. "Have a good day at school." I shout to them. I shove my hands into my pockets. 'Would they even care If I got picked for the games?" I wonder to myself.

Returning to my house it puts a smile back on to my face when I see Oliver already dressed up and ready to go. "Hey buddy" I say with a smile and give him a big hug. I ruffle up his hair "Ladies will be all over you today you handsome stud" I give him a grin and watch as he blushes. He looks exactly like I did at that age. Average Height, Jet black hair, Emerald green eyes that sparkle in sunlight, Sun kissed skin from long days of work and remarkably straight, pearly white teeth. "You nervous buddy?" I ask moderately concerned. His name is only in there once as opposed to mine that is in there 20 times.

"I ain't nervous. I got you" he says and smiles widely.

"Atta boy I taught you well" I grin and hear my mom yell out for me from the kitchen. "Just give me a minute bud and we can head out." I say then venture to the kitchen.

I see my mom drinking from a labeless brown bottle eating her breakfast. "Quest this breakfast is shit on a plate." she yells even though i'm merely a few feet from her. She has long black hair, blue eyes and a very small nose. She was very beautiful when she was younger or so I've been told. She became pregnant with me when she was 15 which sent her into a depression. Since then she has abused many drugs mainly alcohol like she is now. Im not surprised to see her drinking, she does everyday, it upsets me today especially however.

I get closer to her "You best shut your damn mouth before Oliver hears you. Why dont you start acting like a mom so I don't have to." I spit at her then turn and walk away as she prepares a verbal assault against me. "Ready to go bud?" I say patting Oliver on the back and heading out the door. He follows. He is used to dealing with mom when shes drunk. Everyone in our family is.

I have no nice clothes to change into so I'm forced to go to the reaping in my work clothes. I shrug it off. Everyone already thinks I'm stupid they can think I'm poor too for all I care. It takes Oliver and I an hour to arrive in town. Everything is quiet, silence is urged during the checking in process, it lets the guards focus.

I lead Oliver over to his check in station and teach him everything he needs to do too get in quickly and avoid conflict. He nods in understanding when I'm done giving him the lesson. I give him a large hug and whisper "I love you bud good luck" to him.

"I love you big bro" he whispers back then joins some of his classmates in line. I feel like his parent sometimes. I know I'm more of a parent to him than either of ours actually are. I find my station and swiftly move through it. Giving my blood sample, name and fingerprints. I am escorted towards the 16 year olds and find some former classmates of mine and begin to catch up with them. We make jokes with one another, I only see them once a year at the reapings but it feels like I see them everyday. I'm a very personable individual if I enjoy your company.

I hush up as the presentation begins the same as it does every year. Our escort Daisy Silvercreek moves on stage. For a young woman she has a very deep voice. It always disgusted me how much make-up escorts cake on their face. The same movie that shows every year appears and plays through. The movie explains the reasoning behind the games.

Daisy begins her speech "Good morning District 10. I hope we all are having a good morning. As we all know the Hunger Games are a long honored tradition that have taken place for over 70 years! This is the 73rd annual Hunger Games District 10 aren't you all excited?" She ask rhetorically knowing very well nobody is excited. "So anyways" she pauses " District 10 has been on a near 12 year drought for victors perhaps one of you beautiful young ladies or strapping young men will be the one to end the drought" She plasters a wide smile on her make-up caked face. "With all that being said lets start the selections, as always, ladies will go first." Daisy maneuvers across the stage to a clear bowl like shaped container containing thousands of name cards. She pulls out a name rather quickly. She opens the card as the tension amongst many girls thicken. She moves her lips to the microphone "Meeghan Mars" she exclaims. I hear multiple sighs of relief around me.

The camera shows as a very small and young girl walks to the stage. Daisy is clearly acting more excited than she really is to send this young girl to her likely death. "Why hello there!" she damn near shouts as this girl makes her way up the stage visibly shaken. Meeghan has very long brown hair that extends down to her waist, she has what appears to be light blue eyes. She is wearing a yellow dress and a small white skirt I feel nothing but sympathy for her. "Hello deer, How old are you?" Daisy shouts at the poor girl.

"I'm.. 14…" Meeghan mumbles nearly inaudibly.

"Youre going to have to speak up deer" Daisy exclaims in her deep voice again. Daisy would have a very calming voice I feel if she didnt always force her excitment.

"Im 14" Meeghan repeats strongly looking more mad than shocked now.

"Do you think you can be the one to end this long victorless drought?" Daisy asks with intrigue.

"Yes" Meeghan states clearly not wanting to answer anymore questions.

"Marvelous!" Daisy shouts with entusasim as she heads over to the other container on the other side of the stage. "Now for the young men in the audience." Her hand dives deep into the container. She pull out an envelope and struggles opening it.I feel a bead of sweat drip down my neck. Her lips move towards the microphone again. All I can think is 'anyone but Oliver'.

"Quest Copperstone!" she yells. Shit. I feel my body start to move before my mind can even understand what is happening. I hear some reserved laughs as I make my way to the stage I assume its toward my outfit. As I climb the stairs to the stage. Daisy runs over and bombards me with questions "Quest thats an interesting name isn't it? How old are you Quest? Also what on earth are you wearing" I stare back at her blankly at first then shake my head and respond.

"Uh yes ma'am my father named me Quest I'm not sure why though. I'm currently Sixteen years old Ma'am. Uh these is my working clothes" I say plainly not wanting to show my true fear. 'Better to be aloof than afraid' I think to myself. Daisy nods as I answer.

"Well there you have it folks your two tributes; Meeghan Mars and Quest Copperstone!" the crowd gives us applause as we are lead off the stage into small rooms where we are told all our close friends and family will be given a few minutes to say goodbye. No one enters my room. I am led by guards to the train without anyone caring to say goodbye. Even Oliver.


End file.
